I Am Not The One
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: It's a short story, it's mainly about Seiya's thoughts about the only odango he's truly loved... It's pretty sad and kinda romantic. This is a SeiyaXUsagi story.


I Am Not The One

SeiyaXUsagi (mainly Seiya's point of view)

Genre: Angst/Romance (I guess if you can call it)

Whoa, whoa, HEY!!!! Did anyone miss me? My god I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been in this website in a LOOOOONG time!!! !! Man you wouldn't believe what happened, I was in a major slump! Like, I was in a major writer's block for a loooong time. Seriously, I just couldn't write anything, but now guess what!

I'm back! And in the mood for writing again! yay!!

Now I'm currently writing Sailor Moon fanfictions, ever since I've watched the Sailor Moon episode in Japanese I was like, wow!! The original Japanese version is soooo much better than the stupid English dub by Dic. Plus, I've fallen in love with Seiya.... he's so hawt and I don't care that he's actually a woman! Not just that, now I'm a huge SeiyaXUsagi fan, I love the couple a lot more than MamoruXUsagi.. I don't know why... anyway!! I made a short story for them, so I hope you like it!

Sailor Moon is not mine, the manga/anime belongs to Naoko Takuechi. (But if Sailor Moon was mine... I'd have Usagi-chan be wit Seiya-kun!!)

* * *

I've watched her and examined her, I loved calling her "odango atama" because of those cute buns that she always has. She may be silly and a little clumsy, but to me she was perfect. Having our little date at the carnival was wonderful, I found out that we were so much alike in terms of silly ness. She can certainly eat a lot, haha, that's for sure, but she always maintains that beautiful figure.

My mission was to look for our princess, along with my comrades. I never thought that I would bump into someone like odango atama, can't say that I regret it. In fact, I am happy that I did meet her. Even as I disguised myself as "Seiya" of the Three Lights with the body of a man, in my true form as a woman and my real name as Kou, I still love her. My heart is the same, whatever body I have, my heart will always beat for her.

I wanted to be with her and cherish my life with her. That day when we found out who we really are, I saw her and watched how she transformed into the elegant Sailor Moon. I was shocked and speechless, but so was she when I became Sailor Star Fighter. There was conflict between my comrades and her soldiers, but us... we remained in the middle. I couldn't bring myself to hate her, I just can't... She's everything to me. I was so happy to find out that she wasn't mad at me for keeping my true face a secret. What made me even happier was that she still wanted to be with me... but as... friends.

I didn't want to be friends anymore.

No...

I was looking for something else...

I wanted love!

However, she wouldn't forget _him_, that so-called boyfriend who went to America and never wrote her a letter. Or so I thought, still... she suffered because of him! I didn't know why, but I was angry and above all jealous. Odango atama should have been mine because she deserved better! He isn't that good looking, either way... She chose him over me. Why?

Am I not good enough?

Were the words I said to her, she looked at me with those eyes; eyes so blue and pure that they shed tears. Odango atama never gave me an answer even though ....I already knew....

I am not the one for her...

And yet, I can't forget her. It may be stupid of me, but I can't get her out of my head. I dream that one day she will accept me and love me. That guy, Mamoru, he does seem like a challenging rival for me, I have the confidence thought. I may not be the one for her, but I don't give in easily... I don't like losing and I won't lose, so I won't give up on hope. I still have that wish and longing for that wish to come true. It doesn't matter how long it might take, I just want to kiss her lips rather than kissing her cheek. I want Usagi-chan, yeah, that's her name... Usagi-chan, I just want you to know that I love you and I won't forget you. You will always be in my mind, in my dreams and most importantly in my heart.


End file.
